When Worlds Collide
by RoyalKnightX
Summary: After a struggle with a foe that shouldn't exist, the Tamers find themselves lost in another world. But why is it so familiar? And what's up with Ryo? Inspired by Broken Angel01's "Following the Footsteps of Destiny."


So the time of Broken Angel01's one-shot contest is long past, but I don't really care. I got to thinking about this and its been stuck in my head, so I figured what the heck, go for it. Tamers is my favorite season, and "Following The Footsteps Of Destiny" is among my fave stories (I don't really have a list of favorites by rank or anything, but when a story inspires you to make a FF account in the first place you know it's up there), and since the Tamers were fans of the show… I figured they'd be fans of my aneki's story. So because I wanted to write the Tamers, write something for Broken, and get myself back into writing in general, we got this. So enjoy! And remember, read FTFOD first! I don't think there will be many spoilers beyond the basic concept of the story itself, and nothing detailed about later on, but you still won't really get it if you haven't read. Plus its an awesome story so you should read it anyway. But on to THIS story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Worlds Collide

_Shinjuku, Wong Apartment_

Ever since the Parasimon incident, things had gotten really, really, _really_ boring for Terriermon.

There hadn't been many Wild Ones at all. The ones that did make it through were mostly rookies and champions, and Renamon usually got to them way before anyone else. If not her, then Impmon. It wasn't fair. Terriermon wanted to fight too. He wanted to do _anything_. He even briefly considered taking up his old role as Princess Pwetty Pants.

Briefly.

Being the annoying little rabbit he is, Terriermon complained to his Tamer constantly. Henry, using that brilliant mind of his, thought of something for the little dog-rabbit to do. He bought his partner a Box Set of seasons one and two of "Digimon Adventure," the TV show that all the Tamers had started with. Terriermon quickly became obsessed with the show, to the point where he began using Izzy's "Pro-digious!" and Yolei's "Perfecto!" alongside his trademark "Momentai!" When it was over, he hadn't had enough. He wanted more. Tai, Davis, and all the rest were so awesome! But like many fans, he didn't fully agree with the "Twenty Five Years Later" ending given by the show. Upon hearing of the rabbit's plight, Takato informed him of one of his favorite places on the internet, a website where people wrote and reviewed stories about works of fiction they enjoyed.

Terriermon took to the site quickly (for which Henry was eternally grateful to Takato for, as the rabbit had begun whining again), but as much as he enjoyed the stories they just weren't quite good enough to be "Season Three."

But then he found it.

Its name was "Following the Footsteps of Destiny," and it was, by far, Terriermon's favorite. He quickly passed it on to Takato, who became hooked immediately as well. He passed it on to Jeri, who passed it to Rika (who read at first with reluctance, but became just as attached as rest, even if she won't admit it). Terriermon got Henry, Kazu, and Kenta reading after that, and Ryo picked up when he overheard Takato and Henry talking about it. And that is where we are now, and Terriermon…

"…can't wait for the next update!!! Henry, GET IN HERE! Read so I can rant! I command it!"

Behind him, on the bed, was Henry, in the middle of a nap.

"Nnnnggghhh… Terriermon I was sleeping," said Henry, yawning. "Besides, Broken updated yesterday, I already read."

"What!?" yelled Terriermon, "She updated and you didn't tell me!? You jerk! Why I oughta…"

"So how about Dai and Kara this chapter?" asked Henry suddenly.

"OH MAN!" said Terriermon as Henry smirked. This always worked. "I can't believe that happened! I mean WOW, they're getting married Henry. You'll see. You'll see!"

"Hahaha, I agree with you completely, don't worry," laughed Henry when the phone began to ring. He and Terriermon were the only ones home, so he got up to go answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Rika. Gogglehead said to call and tell you we're all getting together at Guilmon's, like always."

"Alright, we'll be there."

"We? Do you have to bring the rabbit?"

"Haha, unfortunately I do. Anyway, I'm curious, have you read the new chapter?"

There was a pause on the other end.

"Uh… Rika?"

"Yesofcoursebrainiacnowgetoverherebye."

The line went dead.

"You know, she could just admit she likes the story," said Henry, hanging up the phone.

"Who, Rika? Nah, she's too stubborn," said Terriermon. "Guilmon's I presume?"

"Yup," said Henry, walking to the door as Terriermon jumped on his head.

"Perfecto! Let's go!" cheered the rabbit.

"Terriermon…"

"Momentai!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Guilmon's Shed_

"What's a Daikara?" asked Guilmon, confused. "Is it something you can eat? I want one!"

"Um, no boy, its…" said Takato, attempting to come up with a way to explain to the poor dinosaur what a pairing was. "…it's the nickname people have for Dai and Kara in that story we all read."

"They have the same nickname?" said Guilmon, tilting his head to the side. "That's silly!"

"Hehehe, no Guilmon," said Jeri, "it's the name people use to identify them as a couple!"

"A couple?" said Guilmon. "You mean like you and Takatomon?" Takato and Jeri both went silent, Takato's face rapidly turning red.

"Um…" she started, but before she could answer Kazu and Kenta came crashing in.

"Hey guys!"

"HEY!" said Takato, taking advantage of his friends' arrival to change the subject and leaving Guilmon even more confused. "What's up guys? Got any new cards? Read the new chapter? Dealt with any Wild Ones?"

"Slow down, Chumley, geez," said Kazu. "You're acting weird…er."

"Um… hey what do you mean weirder!?" said Takato with mock anger. Jeri laughed a little at the boy's antics. He was funny when he was embarrassed.

"You know what I mean, chumley," said Kazu.

"And to answer your questions, Takato," said Guardromon as he seemingly appeared behind his partner, "we acquired several new cards, but nothing of note, Kazu has not read because of computer problems, and as usual Renamon and Impmon have been keeping the Wild Ones under control."

"Computer problems, psh," said Kazu. "More like Guardromon problems. It's your fault you know."

"But Kazu, it wasn't working so I just kicked it like you always do… it worked for you," said the big bot.

"But my foot isn't made of metal!" yelled Kazu.

"That is true," said Guardromon, putting a hand on the closest thing he had to a chin as if he was only just now realizing the differences in his and his partner's exteriors. "Hmm. I suppose that was rather foolish of me."

"You think?" said Kazu with a sigh. "Please, no spoilers guys."

"You say that, but you always spoil things for me," said Kenta, finally speaking up.

"Pipipipipipipi!" chirped MarineAngemon.

"Yeah," said Kenta in agreement.

"…you realize that no one else knew what that meant, right Kenta?" said Takato.

"Doesn't matter," said Jeri before Kenta could respond. "I'm sure it was a good point anyway."

"You're just saying that because he's cute," said Kazu. "Of course you'd agree with him. For all you know he just cursed us all out."

"Aww, MarineAngemon wouldn't ever do that!" cooed Jeri as she gently lifted the fairy from Kenta's shoulder and began to pet him.

"Pipipuh!" chirped the little angel.

"Haha! You said it buddy," laughed Kenta.

"S-Said what!?" demanded Kazu.

"Oh, nothing," said Kenta with a grin.

"Jerk…" complained Kazu.

"Kazu, there is no need to worry, his words were not vulgar in any way," said Guardromon.

"They weren't? Well alright," said Kazu. "Wait, you understood that?"

"Of course. I have every language, including MarineAngemon-ish, stored in my memory banks," said the android like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait, then… translate!" said Kazu.

"I'm sorry, Kazu…" said Guardromon, "But I gave my word of honor to our mini Mega friend that I wouldn't tell a soul. It seems he would like to keep the words secret between him and his partner."

"But…but… oh, fine," said Kazu.

"Aww, MarineAngemon… that's so sweet!" said Jeri, continuing to pet the fairy. He chirped more in response.

"Um… hey guys, are we going to get something to eat?" asked Guilmon, making himself known once again. "I'm hungry."

"Boy, you're always hungry," said Takato. "I already brought you all the old bread. I got nothing left."

"Aww…" said the saurian as his ears drooped.

"Sorry boy," said Takato. "Maybe we can find something else later. But..."

Takato was immediately cut off when all of the D-Arcs, even Jeri's, began reacting, loudly, to something.

"What the?" gasped Kazu as he lifted his and the ringing stopped as the arrow appeared to direct the way. "They never ring."

"Pipipipipipipipipipi! PIPIPI!" shrieked MarineAngemon as he flew from Jeri's hands back to his partner.

"He says its big, guys," said Kenta.

"_Very_ big," said Guilmon, his eyes feral.

"I've got a lock," said Guardromon. "Oh dear. Quite big indeed."

"Well let's get a move on!" said Takato. "Guilmon, Guardromon, lead the way!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Downtown_

"_Finally…_" thought the evil Mega as she looked at the buildings surrounding her. "_So this is the "Real World." Well, whatever. No time to sightsee, I've got to find those kids and strike while they're least expecting it._" The evil Digimon licked her lips as the thought of bringing not only the new DigiDestined, but their parents as well to her master entered her mind. "_Once I'm done the Master will see he doesn't need that worthless angel. And then… I can dispose of him! I can't wait._"

Laughing, Vampiramon took several steps forward and twirled her knife a few times.

"Now, where to begin the search…"

"Whoa!" called a voice from her left. "No way!"

Vampiramon's head turned to face the disturbance and saw a boy with brown hair standing next to a red dinosaur. But, most importantly, on his head was a pair of goggles.

"Too easy, Daichi!" yelled Vampiramon as she pointed her hand towards the boy.

"**Scarlet Lightning!"**

"Lookout, Chumley! Digi-Modify!" yelled Kazu, "WarGreymon's Brave Shield Activate!"

Leaping into action, Guardromon lived up to his name and jumped in front of the surprised Takato and used his copy of WarGreymon's wing shield to absorb most of the attack. The shield was destroyed, but no one was hurt.

"Are you alright, Takato?" asked Guardromon.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" said Takato. "Thanks Guardromon. Thanks Kazu."

"No prob Chumley," said Kazu with a smirk. "Is that… who I think it is?"

"I don't know…" said Takato. "Sure looks like her…"

"The D-Arc doesn't say a thing," said Kenta.

"…_that's not Daichi,_" thought Vampiramon, confused. "_And those aren't the DigiDestined. And what are those Digimon? A Guardromon, a dinosaur I've never heard of… with the symbol of the hazard! And a MarineAngemon! That's a Mega! Who are these kids?_"

"Who are you?" demanded Vampiramon, pointing her knife at them. "Where are the DigiDestined?"

"DigiDestined?" said Jeri, confused. "She can't really mean…"

"We're the Tamers," said Takato. "We don't know where they are, and even if we did, we'd never tell you… Vampiramon!"

"You know my name?" said Vampiramon, startled. "How?"

"Call it a hunch," said Takato.

"Well boy, you're right. My name is Vampiramon, and my special attacks are Scarlet Lightning, Dark Stiletto, and Lamia Transformation. Make me mad and I'll…"

"Oh, please!" said Kazu, "DON'T throw some weak punch line at the end. It's bad enough that you're announcing everything to us! This isn't some TV Show or FanFic, you know!"

"What!?" yelled Vampiramon, insulted the boy had interrupted her introduction. "That's it, you children are getting on my nerves! Daichi and the others can wait!" She took a battle stance as she raised her knife. "Prepare to die!"

"Daichi?" said Kenta, confused. "…guys, could she…"

"I don't know…" said Takato, "but whether she's actually the Vampiramon we've read about or not she's proving to be just as evil! Let's take her down, guys!"

"Right!" said Kazu and Kenta.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!"

**D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

**Guilmon Digivolve to… Growlmon!!!**

"_Definitely not Dragermon… no matter,_" thought Vampiramon. Their only Mega was a healer only. This would be a piece of cake.

If only she knew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Guilmon's Shed_

"Uhh, Henry? Where is everyone?" asked Terriermon from his position on his partner's head.

"I don't know," said the blue-haired boy. "We were supposed to meet here… weird."

"Think Rika told you the wrong place?"

"Oh come on. She's not that mean."

"Not to you, anyway," said the Digimon Queen as she walked into the shed. "For the rabbit, I make an exception."

"Hide me Henry!" yelled Terriermon.

"Terriermon…"

"Momentai!"

"Nnnngghhh… anyway, Rika, any idea what's up?" asked Henry.

"Well, could be a Wild One. But Renamon would have told me if…"

"Rika," said the kitsune as she phased into being behind her partner, as if on cue. "There's a Mega downtown."

All eyes in the shed widened.

"WHAT!?" said all three.

"Takato, Kazu, and Kenta are fighting it, but Takato and Guilmon have yet to biomerge. I suggest we make our way there as quickly as possible," explained Renamon.

"No kidding, lets go!" said Rika.

"You just HAD to say "Wild One," didn't you Rika?" said Terriermon.

"Terriermon…" warned Henry.

"Momentai!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Downtown_

"**Pyro Blaster!"**

"**Guardian Barrage!"**

Growlmon and Guardromon's attacks were powerful, but Vampiramon merely sliced both apart with one swing of her knife. She had underestimated champions before, and she wasn't going to be holding back again. She was a Mega and was going use every last bit of her power.

"I don't know who you twerps think you are," said Vampiramon, "But if you want me to even consider sparing you you'll back off right now. Of course, I still might destroy you anyways."

"We're the ones doing the destroying here, little miss vampire!" called a familiar voice.

"**Gargo Lasers!"**

Vampiramon easily dodged the newcomer's bullets, but wasn't expecting a second attack.

"**Fox Tail Inferno!"**

Kyubimon's nine balls of fire caught the vampire off guard and slammed into her, covering her in flames and knocking her to the ground.

"Pro-digious!" yelled Gargomon. "Nice one Kyubimon!"

The fox merely smiled and nodded in response. Annoying as he was, in a fight the rabbit was a good ally to have around.

"About time you guys showed up!" said Kazu as Henry and Rika joined the group of Tamers watching the fight. "Growlmon and Guardromon have had their hands full."

"Two champions versus a Mega, no surprise," said Rika. "Is that… really Vampiramon? Like, _the_ Vampiramon?"

"Not sure," responded Takato. "So far she's just like the one we all read about. She… she even called me Daichi."

"What?" said Henry. "But… why? I mean that's just a fic, right?"

"I thought so too," said Takato. ""But Digimon turned out to be real. Who says the events in it didn't happen, and she's from that world?"

"But even then, there are lots of fics out there," chimed in Kenta. "Why this one? Why is it the one that's real? That is, if it is real."

"Um, guys, just be thankful that they aren't all real, and focus on the fight. They kinda need some help out there," said Kazu, surprisingly being the voice of reason. The other Tamers nodded and turned their attention back to the battle, where things, as Kazu said, were going badly. Vampiramon had quickly recovered from Kyubimon's attack and was easily fighting off the four champions.

"Hahahaha!" laughed the vampire as he charged her attack.

"**Scarlet Lightning!"**

Four bolts, two from each hand, launched outwards, each finding their way to a different opponent. All four cried out in pain as the dark electricity tore through their data.

"T-Takatomon! Help!" yelled Growlmon desperately.

"Growlmon! Hold on boy!" yelled the gogglehead in response. "Digi-Modify! Alias Activate!"

Growlmon's form flickered as it neared deletion, but before it burst apart Guilmon fell from its core to the ground. Above him, the electrified Growlmon data burst apart.

"_What?_" thought Vampiramon. "_What did that boy just do? That was no de-digivolution…_"

"Now boy!" said Takato as he ran up to his partner's side. "We've got to get the others free of that lightning too! Ready?"

"Yeah! Let's show the mean lady why you don't mess with our friends!"

"Right! Biomerge Activate!"

**B-I-O-M-E-R-G-E**

**D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

**Guilmon Biomerge to…**

Vampiramon was stunned. What in the world was going on? That boy… first he altered his partner's data somehow, and now… now it looked as if they had both entered the light of Digivolution, not just the dinosaur. Did that mean… ultimate!?

"_Can't be!_" thought Vampiramon. "_More DigiDestined with that kind of power? Impossible! Only Tai's group was able to reach Ultimate alone, and…_"

And then, the light faded.

…**Gallantmon!!!**

"Impossible!!" yelled Vampiramon, breaking her lightning attacks on the others as she gaped in horror at the Mega level knight in front of her. MarineAngemon she could handle, his offensive capabilities were hardly matching to his level… but this was just impossible! How could there be more children out there with this level of power? How could the boy take his partner this far?

"Hey Kenta, can you take care of the other three?" said Gallantmon in his combined voice. "I'll handle this."

"Right!" said Kenta as he and MarineAngemon set to work healing the others.

"Takato, we'll join you once everyone's healed up, alright?" said Henry.

"Got it," said Gallantmon. "Now… Vampiramon, it's time you picked on someone your own size!

"_But Takato, I was bigger than her as Growlmon…_" said Guilmon inside their Data Sphere.

"_It's a figure of speech boy,_" said Takato. "_Now let's go!_"

"**Lightning Joust!!!"**

Gallantmon quickly raised his lance and fired his attack, sending a blast of energy towards Vampiramon, who only barely avoided in time.

"_That could have deleted me! This isn't a trick… he really is a Mega! And a Royal Knight, too! What kind of a place IS the Real World anyway!?_" thought Vampiramon as she frantically tried to come up with some way to beat her newest foe. She didn't have the level advantage anymore, and Gallantmon's armor was going to be tough to break, even without that Aegis of his. That lance was far stronger than her dagger, too.

"_But I've still got speed!_" thought Vampiramon. "_There's no way he can keep up with me!_"

"Alright then, Mister Knight in Shining Armor, let's see you keep up with this princess!"

"Princess? I see a hag, but no princess."

"Why you!!!"

"**Dark Stiletto!"**

Vampiramon moved in for a quick knife attack, easily dodging Gallantmon's attempt to stop her with his lance and making a quick slice across his chest. It didn't do as much damage as she hoped but it had caught him off guard and allowed her to follow through with a spinning kick to the head, knocking the knight to the ground.

"_Ugh! That HURT! Stupid metal head…"_ complained the vampire.

"_OW!_" said Takato in the Data Sphere. "_I'm glad you have such a hard head, boy. That could have been a lot worse._"

"_She's really fast, Takato… what are we gonna do?_"

"_I don't know boy, but I do know that that wasn't nearly enough to take us down. Let's go!_"

Finished with his internal pep talk, Gallantmon rose and de-summoned his lance for a moment to rub his head.

"Hey, that kinda hurt. Your foot ok? That couldn't have felt good," said Gallantmon mockingly. He had to admit, he was enjoying this. There had been many a dream of helping Dai and friends with this witch after reading, and even if they weren't here it was still rather satisfying.

"Oh shut up!" yelled Vampiramon.

"**Scarlet Lightning!!!"**

Gallantmon quickly raised his shield to block the blast. He hadn't had time to re-summon his lance to counter with, so that only left one option...

"**Shield of the Just!!!"**

A powerful beam of crimson energy burst from the Aegis and overwhelmed Vampiramon's Scarlet Lightning attack, pushing it back towards the vampire as it prepared to slam into her and destroy every last bit of her data. But she had one trick left.

"**Lamia Transformation!"**

Vampiramon quickly changed forms to become a bat and moved out of the way of the blast. Gallantmon appeared to have lost her, and was looking around to try and locate her again. She took advantage of this and flew behind him before transforming again.

"Look out!!!" called Jeri as Vampiramon assumed her normal form and went for Gallantmon's throat with her knife before the knight could react.

"You're mine!" said Vampiramon with a wicked grin on her face as she raised the knife.

"**Desolation Claw!!"**

Suddenly, something sliced into her side and knocked her to the ground. When she got up, there was yet another newcomer, and Ultimate, standing between her and the startled knight.

"Good job, Cyberdramon!" said a brown-haired boy as he walked over to his partner. "You alright, Takato?"

"Yeah, thanks to you," responded Gallantmon.

"_Did he just address the Gallantmon as the human? Wait… that voice…did they combine!? Is that how they reached Mega!? How is that even possible!?_" thought Vampiramon. "_What kind of crazy world did I end up in!?_"

"So Takato, mind if we join in?" asked Ryo.

"Not at all. And yes, that is Vampiramon," said Gallantmon. "Whether she's from the "DigiDestined World" or not has yet to be determined, I'm afraid."

"_Oh, she definitely is…_" thought Ryo. "_Cyberdramon said he sensed something from that world, and this sure qualifies. Guess that makes the fic true… man, I've missed a lot. Well, whatever, time to help old friends and new at the same time._"

"Ready, Cyberdramon?"

"Always, Ryo."

"Biomerge Activate!"

**B-I-O-M-E-R-G-E**

**D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

**Cyberdramon Biomerge to… Justimon!!!**

"_Again!?_" thought Vampiramon as her eyes widened at the new warrior in front of her. He was shorter than Gallantmon and much closer to her own size. His armor looked like it wasn't as restricting as his friend's, either. Just the opposite, in fact. Justimon looked fast. Though, that look could just be because of the scarves around his neck… but with a Mega, you can never be too cautious.

"Take a quick breather, Gallantmon, we'll handle round 2," said Justimon, taking a battle stance.

"The only thing that kept your friend alive was his armor, and you don't have that advantage, _Justimon_," said Vampiramon, spitting her opponent's name.

"And the only thing that kept you alive was your speed, and against me, _you_ don't have that advantage," replied Justimon.

"I don't need it to tear you to shreds!" yelled Vampiramon.

"**Dark Stiletto!"**

Vampiramon leapt forward with her knife poised to kill, but Justimon was ready. Reacting in a flash, he raised his robotic arm and parried the blade to the side with the back of his hand.

"You're going back where you came from!" said Justimon. Then, lowering his voice to a whisper, he said, "And when you get there, tell the DigiDestined that Ryo says hi."

"Ryo!?" gasped Vampiramon. "But you're…"

"**Justice Kick!"**

Not giving the vampire a chance to think on his identity, Justimon delivered a solid kick to her side and sent her flying down the street.

"_I-Impossible!_" thought Vampiramon for what seemed like the millionth time. "_First, children with partners that I've never heard of, second, two of them reach Mega by MERGING, and now… one of them is Ryo Akiyama! He's supposed to be dead! Against Milleniummon, back in the days between Tai and Davis's groups! This… this CANNOT be the right world…_"

"Pipipipipipipi!" chirped MarineAngemon as the bubbles around Terriermon and Renamon popped open, signifying that their injuries were healed. Guardromon was taking a little longer as his internal systems had suffered some damage from the lightning.

"Thanks Kenta," said Henry.

"No problem," responded the boy.

"Pipipipi!"

"He says he's happy to help."

"Good thing too cuz I needed that!" said Terriermon. "Ready to kick some butt Henry?"

"We're in too," said Rika as Renamon stepped up beside her.

"Oh, whatever," complained Kazu. "Fine. You guys go be the heroes again."

"Hey, you saved Takato's life Kazu, you and Guardromon were the ones that started the whole "Hero" thing today," said Jeri. "And just give MarineAngemon a little longer and you can be right out there with them."

"Heh, thanks Jeri. Yeah, I did sorta set the example didn't I…"

"Oh whatever," said Rika. "Let's go! Try not to step on us with those huge robot feet of yours, Henry!"

"I'll go ahead and say it was Terriermon."

"W-What!? HENRY!"

"Momentai, Terriermon, Momentai."

"S-Shut up!"

"Goofballs," said Rika. "Whatever, let's go Renamon! Biomerge Activate!"

"Get ready, Terriermon! Biomerge Activate!"

**B-I-O-M-E-R-G-E**

**D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

**Renamon Biomerge to… Sakuyamon!!!**

**Terriermon Biomerge to… MegaGargomon!!!**

Vampiramon tensed up as she felt two more powerful forces enter the battle. Looking to her side, she saw the shaman Sakuyamon floating in the air in front of the massive, mechanical MegaGargomon, possibly the largest and most destructive Digimon she had ever seen. At least, she thought, it can't get any worse.

"Henry!" called Antylamon as she landed on a building next to the Mega. The ultimate level rabbit deva looked over to the mecha's face. "Suzie asked me to come see what was going on. Is that Vampiramon?"

"You read?" came Terriermon's voice from the walking missile silo.

"…when I'm not playing dress up."

"_Oh, yeah, can't get any worse. Four combat ready Megas, a healer Mega, an Ultimate, and not that it matters but a soon to be combat ready Champion. I really need to get out of here…_"

"Hey, what's the deal?" came another voice, this one much harsher. "I go out for a stroll and find my friends fighting at full strength against this one little Mega."

"_Little Mega!?_" raged Vampiramon, "_Who said that!? I'll…_"

Vampiramon didn't finish that thought. She was too startled at the voice's owner.

"_B-Beelzemon! The Demon Lord of Gluttony! On… on their side! What in the world is this place!? I…I've gotta go. NOW!_"

"Aw, toots, you look like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong? Personally I think you look scarier than I do with those horns of yours," said the biker Digimon.

"S-Stay back!" said Vampiramon, fear now evident in her voice.

"Hey, no offense meant or anything. But you gotta admit you do kinda look like a Lilithmon in her rebellious teenage years or somethin'," said Beelzemon.

"Quiet you! You… traitor!" said Vampiramon, pointing her knife at Beelzemon. "I don't know what's going on here… but I'm not staying with you _freaks_ any longer! I must have gotten the wrong world… yes, that's got to be it… I'll just have to try the cards again. Next time I'll come out where I should, in Daichi Motomiya's Real World, away from you all! And then… I can complete my mission!"

At that, Vampiramon threw her knife into the air and it burst apart, forming a portal of dark light that she quickly leapt into.

"No!" yelled Gallantmon, running forward and following her into the portal. "I won't let you hurt the DigiDestined!"

"Takato, wait!" yelled Sakuyamon, charging after him.

"Rika no!" said MegaGargomon, reaching out to stop her and getting sucked in when his hand touched the portal.

"Dang it, guys… I can't let you go there alone!" muttered Justimon as he leapt in after them.

"H-Hey, get back here!" yelled Beelzemon as he attempted to follow. But it was too late, the portal had already closed, and Shinjuku's best Tamers had gone with it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Odaiba, City Block_

"Ergh…" grumbled Takato as he stood up from where he lay on the pavement. Gigimon, Guilmon's In-Training form, was on the ground in front of him. After picking up his partner, he took a quick look around noticed that they weren't in Shinjuku anymore. As Rika, Viximon, Henry, Gummimon, Ryo, and Hopmon all began to stir, Takato just stared into the sky and asked himself a single question.

"Where are we?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's this? A cliffhanger? Well, that's because there could be another chapter or two, depending on interest and amount of free time. I expect the "Free Time" to be lacking, as I'm going into second semester of senior year in high school, but whatever. We'll see. At least I've already been accepted into college, so don't have to worry about that. Well then, until next time, whether it be here or on AGF or whatever.

P.S. Aneki, sorry I'm late! Things have been pretty darn chaotic in the RoyalKnightX household, with exams, weddings, and of course, Christmas. Have you played "The World Ends With You"? If not, I highly suggest it. And this applies to anyone who reads this.


End file.
